the story of a boy and a girl
by JimmyHorror
Summary: A story basically of my life... with of corse some fictional additions.


The Story of a Boy…. And a Girl

I'd like... I f I may, to take you on a strange journey, tragic tale of passion, romance. AND A MURDER MOST FOUL... A story, lost in time, space and with no coming back after reading it.

This story starts like any other story, you know. Those stories that you can read in the corner shop.

I'd like to introduce you to one of the main characters: Mr. Horror, Jimmy Horror, Jimmy is an ordinary kid, with a life as most of us, his life was all about, taking care of himself and those he loved and cared about, although, sometimes, he would just stay in his room for hours, and do nothing but draw, hear music or just sit in his comfy chair, and stare at the blue. Jimmy also liked to. Well. He didn't like to, but he HAD to, take care of his younger brothers, whenever his parents would go to a party. Or Sunday mass. You see, Jimmy's parents are both Christian people, and all his life; Jimmy had been forced to believe in something that is beyond our understanding, I... HE, did like it in the beginning, but who has a brain of their own when you're 4 years old?

Anyways, as Jimmy started to think outside his parents little box of reality, he started to rebel against his parents, in someway, not like one of those mad punk kids, that rebel just because they don't have anything to do. Jimmy was now old enough to think by himself, although, at that moment, when he was... say 13-14.

He still needed the counseling of his mother, his father had almost given up on him, once Jimmy started to listen to loud music, and starting to grow his hair long, his father saw him as a Satanist, and would not talk to him for some time, His mother, saw him as a lost child, embraced by darkness, and that needed saving, she never gave up on him. When jimmy was 13-14 he was still in that mental order, that questioned his religious thinking, this, By the way, was going to be a BIG chapter for Jimmy's way of thinking. His mother would always come in to his room late at night. Although she could see him sleeping, he would never fall asleep until after his mother had come inside his room, and said the" Fathers prayer", when he heard that prayer, he would pretend to just lay there and be asleep, maybe turn his back to his mother, just to simulate a fake sleep, that was disturbed by his mother sweet voice, just to recite the fathers prayer with her. This somehow let Jimmy know that, his mother always would be there for him, no matter what...

Now you've met Jimmy, now let me introduce you to his fellow main character, guess what! IT'S A GIRL. (Yeah no one can see where this is going)

Maria, Maria was the same age as Jimmy. And although they never met each other, she could feel that some one would come into her life in a near future, little did she know that this person would be one with many demons, demons that would complicate her way of trying to figure that person out.

Maria was from a good family, always dressed in the best clothing, her father, was a wealthy business man, and nothing was good enough for her youngest daughter, he even questioned all her boyfriends, with questions like: Are you willing to take bullet for my daughter? are you, or have you ever been a homosexual? Questions like that, although she knew that her father was just playing with his victims, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about some of the questions, especially one: DO YOU LOVE HER?

That question would burn itself into her ears every time she heard it.

Maria was like any normal girl, she had big brown eyes, that glowed like diamonds in the sun and the moonlight, the face of an angel and her hair would make her face more beautiful, long curly dark hair...

Her body wasn't perfectly evolved yet, but it showed potential to grow into a beautiful woman's body.

Maria... like many other girls her age had done some dating, but knowing that she was only 14, you might guess that, it wasn't THAT much, she'd only dated a few times, and as most of these girls, she went for the wrong guys. Either very shies boys, or foul-mouthed little brats...

Her father, as much as he liked to, torture the boys that his daughter brought home, he never really approved of them, he would always say to his wife " I really think that she could do better than those boys, they are either not man enough to look at me in the eyes, and those that do, aren't man enough to talk without saying a dirty word at least every other word!" Maria's Mother would always smile at her husband, followed by a tiny laugh, then she would say " Give her time, you know, you weren't my first choice either you know" the wife and the husband would smile at each other and hug and then kiss...

Chapter 1

Jimmy had some friends, not many good friends, but. He had some of them too, one of his best friends, was a skinny little fellow, that also rebelled against his parents, but in another way, not like Jimmy did, whilst Jimmy slowly evolved into a more, "dark and depressed" being (According to his father) his friend went straight to the core. Doing things that a normal kid shouldn't do, like Stealing, beating up people for the fun of it, and even going in and committing burglary... Jimmy knew somehow that this boy, wasn't a good match for him, and so did his parents.

Jimmy's mother would sit down with him sometimes, and just talk to him, she would ask him if he was okay, in school and everywhere else. Jimmy liked to talk to his mother, he really did, but being part of that group he was part of, he became kind of full of his mothers talk, he became a foul mouthed, trash talking boy... every one could see that his face had changed a bit, he had gotten skinnier, his eyes were filled with hatred for everything and nothing, e threw things around his house, screaming obscenities. Things that would scare an old woman to death if there was one close. Sometimes you could wonder if Jimmy would kill someone with all his anger, the ONE thing that kept jimmy meeting this bad boy, was that he was Jimmy's neighbor... and Jim's mom, wasn't that happy about that.

Often, when Jimmy was asleep, he would dream of a girl, well, not a girl. More like an angel, that embraced him with her soft arms. He sometimes thought that, that was his sister, who died at birth. Jimmy always had a grudge over loosing a sister, she would have been a year younger than him, and He often wondered if, she was alive, if they would get along like brother and sister, or would they hate each other's guts? Jimmy's angel, looked like, as she was the same age as Jimmy. Maybe a bit older... maybe younger. Jimmy would, in those dreams, always let himself fall into the arms of what he thought was his sister, he felt completely safe in her arms, no one could hurt him, no one could touch him... no one could ever wake him up.

Maria woke up really fast, she was sweating, and scared to death, she looked at the clock on the wall. 08.42 AM. Once again she had that terrifying dream, the dream where her father died from a gun shot, she had had this dream for a few weeks now, but she hadn't told her father about it, nor her mother or anyone else, she was certain that it was just a nightmare, it meant nothing. She got up from her bed, picked up her diary, and started to write.

Dear diary.

"Once again, I had that terrible nightmare, this must be... like the fourth time this week, and its really creeping me out. My dream... it's as if it's incomplete, I can only see bits and pieces of it, but ONE thing I do know for sure, In my dream I can see my father being killed cold blooded, by a horrible man. And all this happens at a corner shop, where I. can see myself in a car, whatching the whole thing... scared to death as the man runs by the car, I can see his eyes. They are filled with grief, as if. He didn't mean it..??.. Anyways.. I talked to John today and."

Maria would often end her writing sessions by writing " love and kisses: Maria" and Drawing a pair of pink hearts on the bottom right corner of the page, as if it was going to be a letter that someone, someday would read.

Chapter 2

Do nightmares come true? This question, was one Jimmy often asked himself, that god-awful nightmare he had every night now, an incomplete dream though: a girl, a man, a loud noise, then silence.

Jimmy always woke up screaming now days, he hated it; he knew that his dream meant something. He didn't know what. But it meant something, that dream that he used to have, was also now a part of it, that beautiful angel that held him in her arms, suddenly let go of him, and in a screaming second, her robe turned from white to black, and then suddenly she bursts into flames. " Why can't YOU leave me alone? LEAVE this head of MINE!!" he would always say, while looking at the picture of Jesus, that he had over his bed, although he in someway shouted towards Jesus. He always made the sign of the cross after shouting..." En el nombre del Padre, del hijo y el espiritu santo... In the name of the Father, the son, and the holy ghost... AMEN"

Prom night

"Maria... Maria? MARIA! WAKE UP!!" shouted Maria's father " your date is here, you better hurry for you special night now" Prom night, every girl dreams of having a perfect night for their prom, Maria was no exception, she had been asked out by John, a tall, well fitted and handsome boy. His dark brown eyes were piercening, and he had the cutest little smile. (All you that know me. ITS A WAY OF DESCRIBING THE DAMN KID, IM NOT FREAKY!) . "MARIA, John is here!" her mother was getting inpatient, and frankly, so was John.

Maria came walking down the stairs looking as beautiful as a million stars on a dark blue sky, that shine down on this earth, and gives happyness to anyone woos empty and sad inside. In a black dress, with blue glittering things on it that reached to her ankle on her feet she had a pair of hi-heels, her hair was... Perfect.

While she was walking down those stairs, her mother began to cry, her youngest girl was going to her prom... she took lots of pictures too, she almost caused Maria to slip down the stairs with that flashlight, John on the other hand, was in aw, and why shouldn't he? He had a beautiful girl that maybe loved him. And she had even planned his and her lives together forever, until death did them part.

"You look..." John took a deep breath and took her hands into his own and said " ...Perfect" the mother kept taking pictures, and kept crying. The father took now over the camera" C'mon on John, don't be such a ninny, hold her in your arms, kiss her!" John did as told by his most beautiful girlfriends father. The happy couple would get separated by a parent each, the mother took Maria, and the father took John." Now you take good care of my daughter, are we clear??" The father would stare at him with his light green eyes, those eyes would scare the bejibbies out of someone if given the right look.." Yes.. Yes, sir!" John was now scared, he had no intentions of taking his eyes away from Maria, she was to precious too lose, to nice of a catch, if you will... after the mother spoke to Maria and told her a quick lesson on how boys are if the get the chance. Maria told her mother that she didn't have to worry, she already knew, her father had given her a 3 hour lesson on how boys behave, and what boys really are after in a girl. Maria had no intention of losing her virginity... not until her wedding night anyways.

"All right you lovebirds get going! You don't want to be late for your own prom now, do you?" Maria kissed her mother and father good-bye and ran out the door holding John in her hand...

" Look at our little girl. On her prom night, she couldn't be more perfect," said the mother, the father took her in his arms, hugged her, and said, " You're wrong" the mother looked up to the father " she's not a little girl anymore, she's a young woman."

The reality of a nightmare

Jimmy's friend, had gotten into trouble, and in someway, he had gotten in the middle of it, his friend had bought some dope, and never paid the pusher back, and then one day, while Jimmy and his friend were drinking a six-pack of beer by the lake, the pusher came, and started to push Jimmy's friend around, Jimmy, under the influence of alcohol, and the buzz of being right next to a person that was smoking the dope, and not to forget the love he had for people, he jumped between them and got punched in the face by the pusher, Jimmy fell straight to the ground, the pusher was getting really mad now, and he pulled a gun from underneath his jacked, and pointed it to Jimmy's friends head.. Jimmy saw this, with his mouth full of blood and a horrible pain to the lip he found himself saying, " I'll pay you! Just leave him alone!" the pusher looked down at Jimmy. " You are going to pay me?? With what money? HUH!!??" Jimmy knew now that what the pusher said made sense, he was no rich boy, nor a rich mans son..." I...I.. Take me to the corner shop.. and I'll get your money!" he was now standing up, still holding himself over the mouth, so that the blood would not get on his clothes. " What are you going to do? rob it??" the pusher started to laugh... Jimmy stared deep in to his eyes.. took a deep breath " Yes" The pusher saw the hate in Jimmy's eyes.. and he thought that this kid was "fucked" enough to do that.. " all right, let's go kid, but your dope smoking friends stays here.. he aint riding with us" Jimmy shared the pushers opinion, so he walked towards his friend, and told him to start walking home " I'll be okay, trust me" The friend stared into Jimmy's eyes, and he also saw the hatred in his eyes.. but also he saw fear..

"Ai'ight kid! lets roll!" Jimmy ran toward the car, got in and smelled the weed,cocke and all that other stuff that had been and was in the car. "here put this on" the pusher gave him a skiing mask, one of those classical burglar masks..." don't want no one to trace you back to me" Jim put it on, and waited in silence while the car drove closer and closer to their destination.

Once there, Jimmy was on his way out of the car, when the pusher held him back." You can't rob a store like that, you'll need a gun, here take mine" the pusher gave him his gun, but at the same time pulled another one from under the dashboard, just in case Jimmy tried something fun. Jimmy noticed the other gun, so he just grabbed the gun given to him and ran towards the store, he kicked opened the door and with his deepest voice screamed " All right everybody on the floor! this is a robbery! You, cashier-lady! fill a bag with all your money and if anyone as much as even thinks to call the police, or in someway getting out of here while the robbery is in progress, they'll assist me in decorating the walls with brain paint!" the cashier filled the bag and gave it to Jimmy, Jimmy ran out from the corner shop, satisfied that he did not hurt any one, but also afraid that someone would stop him from getting away.. and just as he passed the entrance door, a man bumped in to him. There was a loud noise, a noise that could blow someone's head into tiny pieces, both Jimmy and the man fell down on the ground, and when Jimmy sat up to make a run for it, he felt his face was covered with something, he wiped his face with the black leather glove, and what he saw, would hunt him forever. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had actually shot the man by accident, and as fast as he had bumped into the man, the pushers car started his engine, and drove of with out Jimmy, Jimmy made a run for it, he passed a car, and inside that car was a girl, that didn't seem to be affected by the shooting at all, she just looked into Jims eyes, because that was the only thing she could see.. and what she saw was grief, a sadness filled with regret...

Chapter 3

when everything crumbles down.

"Maria, Maria!" John was trying to make contact with Maria, but she was not a the same place as John, in thoughts anyways, She was still thinking of her dream, what did it mean? was it a premonition? was something like that going to happened? "Maria! Wake up!!" Maria came suddenly back to the limo, John was staring at her, it took her some time before she realized where she was, but after half a minute, she realized that she was in a limo, with black velvet interior, dressed up and with her boyfriend next to her, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one she wanted to grow old with. "Maria? where are you?" John asked Maria, with a rather fake questionmark on his face. "what do you mean, where I am?" she responded. " Well, it's like as if you're not here.." He said back, to answer her question. " Oh, I'm sorry,it's just that I've been having this really weird dreams lately.. And..." before she could finish, John said : " well, this is one of our happiest days together, I mean, not many girls are lucky to go to the prom with me, but If it wasn't for you, I'd never show up at the prom, I would not go with any other girl!" as John said that last part, he picked Maria's hand up, and caressed it with his own. Maria somehow felt lucky, she had a great boyfriend, but very deep inside, she knew that he ws not Mr. right.

Arriving at the prom, the couple got out of the car, Maria first, then John after her, and as Mr popular, it was only a matter of time before he got a big and fat cigar out of his inner pocket, and lighted it up, took a deep breath, and almost puked it out again, this movement followed with a pale face and runny eyes. Maria found his act somewhat ridiculous, but what was there to do? John had a mind of his own, not that he showed it so often. As John recovered from his... Momentary illness, they both walked towards the front door of their school, where the prom was being held, she was hand in hand with John, she was shaking, she knew that tonight, was the night when something special would happened, she just could not place her finger on it.

Inside the school, Maria met up with some of her friends: Jessica, Milka and Jenny, all three of these girls looked good, Jessica had long blond hair, well shaped blue eyes. Milka was from argentinian Origin, she had long, black hair that reached her rear, brown skin, and HUGE green eyes, Jenny was a smaller girl, but not any less beautiful, a well shaped body and brownish hair... In that same group, there was another girl, named Anna. Anna, was not a normal girl, she was more of a punk belief, she had blue and red hair, always in a semi mohawk,white and black make up, piercing all over the place: the lip, nose, both ears were covered in silver rings. she always said: there is no pleasure, without pain. Anna strongly believed that John was not the right guy for Maria, she always said that he was using her, that she was his trophy, she was not Maria's closest friend, but she was a good friend to have sometimes.

Maria was sitting with her friends and having a good time, then out of nowhere, John came "Ladies, you mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a slow dance?" all the other girls had a secret crush on John, and they were always saying how lucky she was. Jessica smiled," why hey John, no go ahead! just take Maria out to dance"

she said, while giggling at the end.. " yeah, you just take the kid away, and hypnotize her with your overwhelming stupidity!" Anna said.. with her arms crossed, and an unlit cigarette in her mouth. " Hey, up yours needleface! why is it that you always have to question my intelligence?!" John asked Anna, furiously " Because I want to make a scientific breakthrough, in the chain of evolution theme..." she said, while taking her cigarette out of her mouth, all the other girls were staring at Anna.. only Maria knew what she meant, " how come?" Jenny asked. " I want to know, why John of all people didn't evolve from the homo erectus into a homo sapiens" Anna was now kind of pissed of, she would always come with "smart" remarks, which no one understood, but Milka did, Milka was also Anna's bestfriend, Maria knew Anna, because Milka was the one that introduced them, and if it wasn't for Milka and Anna, Maria would never have met John... " are you calling John a homo?" Jessica asked, she looked at all the other girls, and when her stare got to Milka, Milka said. " she means that John is still in the ape face of the evolution, instead of being a smart person.." Milka was somehow agreeing with Anna, Milka was the person that knew John the best, maybe after Anna, SHE WAS the one that had know him all her life.

" Well, I at least didn't get pregnant as a 15 yearold! and was Chicken enough to take an abortion!" John was now angry, with a capitol A.. "That was low... even for you!" Anna stood up and ran out the door, Maria tried to run after her, but John held her back. "forget about her, she can manage it" he now pressed Maria against his body to dance, one of those dances you dance so closely that you can feel each others breath..

Maria tried to talk, to say something to make John let her go, so that she could run after her friend, but an inner voice told her to be quiet. She finally said something after a while. " John, I have to go to the bathroom" he let her go, so that she could go on about and do her stuff, but as soon as she took a step, he grabbed her right arm, pulled her back to him, and kissed her really passionate.. he let her go again.. and it took her a moment before she opened her eyes again... " you're mine, you hear, mine and mine alone!" He said to her, this made her kind of uncomftarble, she had a past with jealous incidents, and if any guy, that wasn't John even looked at her wrong, he would go and shout at them, telling them that Maria Was his, and his only..

" I really have to go" she was turning a bit red now.. as if she was kind of embarrassed to say so, John let her go, and she ran of to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she ran into a booth, did her thing, and just sat there for a while... she heard that someone else was in the bathroom with her, she wasn't alone, Maria heard flushing, then a squeaking sound, like a door opened, hen some water from the synk, and then a door that opened and closed.. then.. she could only hear the pulsing beat from the music that came 130 feet down the hall, she decided to go back, she flushed the toilet, she washed her hands and she walked out of the bathroom. At the same time that she walked out of the bathroom, another person came from the other bathroom across the hall, it was Billy (not a significant person for the story, but I'll i've you some backgroundstory anyways) Billy was one of those boys that seemed retarded, but weren't,he was a perfectly sane young man, that just had some troubles with the other " bigger kids" he wasn't very popular, and not well liked by others, Maria couldn't help but to feel sorry for the guy, he had zipped his pants, but his blouse got Zipped so that part of it was hanging out from the zipper, Maria saw this and shouted after him "Billy!! Billy!" Billy turned around and to his amazement, it was the girl he had had a crush on for so many years that was shouting after him.. Maria walked closer, Billy was getting nervous.. Maria came closer and looked down to his groin, and pointed down.. what ever sick fantasies Billy may have gotten, they were all over once he saw what she was pointing at " erm?, Billy, your... ahhem.. zipper" He blushed faster than you can say, Jane Fonda on a cold day! (don't ask!) He hurried to pull the zipper down, although with some difficulties, and pulled out his blouse.. " please don't tell anyone about this Miss" ...Miss?? she had never before been called Miss by someone her own age, she looked at him, and she could see in his eyes that he was in the barge of sheading tears.. " Don't worry, I won't." she then gave him a hug. "thank you for calling me Miss" Billy was now shuddering. Suddenly, something parted them at great speed, it was John, that dragged Billy out of Maria's arms, and trew him to the wall. " I thought I told you! you don't have a chance on her, nerd! What makes you think that a girl like that would go out with someone like you??" as he said that, he punched Billy in the gut, so that Billy fell on the ground and turned in pain " JOHN!! Stop it, STOP IT!" Maria found herself hanging from Johns arms, she tried to hold his arms back so that he couldn't punch Billy anymore, but he quickly changed methods, he started to kick, after kicking Billy several times, he managed to throw Maria of his arms, so that she got slammed into the wall, and hit her head... "JOHN! stop it! STOP, right now... or.. or.. I'm leaving you!" that very second that Maria finished her sentence, he stopped beating Billy, he now was facing Maria, She was scared to death, she had never seen John so mad before. He grabbed Maria by the throat, and it almost felt as if he was lifting her up from the ground, although she wasn't sure, because she was busy with trying to breathe.. " You wanna leave me? nobody leaves me! NOBODY... I'll leave YOU" John let Maria go, and she started to walk poorly up some stairs.. John was thinking of running after her after some minutes, but he decided to scream words to her "Maria! come back!" Maria heard this, and with her last powers that she had gathered after being thrown into a wall, hurting her head and choked by a strong guy. She screamed back " SCREW YOU!!" This made John's time bomb tick off, but he knew that his time with a beautiful girl like Maria was now over, he blew it.. so he just screamed in despair knowing that hed had lost, almost certain, the one thing in his lifa that made him th "coolest"... " MARIAAAA!! you're nothing without me! You hear! Nothing!! Where are you gonna go from here??I don't need you! YOU need ME!! MARIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Inside the dance hall, Anna had returned to her friends, and when she saw John come in to the dancehall without Maria, she knew that something bad had happened, she stared John down with her eyes, she had always been able to break him with only a stare, and he knew what she wanted to know, he pointed up and then turned, Anna got up and left without saying a word to the other girls.

Outside, Maria was sitting on her own, she didn't hear the door behind her open.

"Hey kid" a girls voice, she didn't turn around, but she recognised the voice " Hey, Anna"

"How you holding up?" Anna knew the answer, but she asked just to be polite. Maria laughed " I knew that something was going to happen tonight, I had this feeling" Althoug Anna also had bad feelings sometimes, Maria didn't seem to be affected negativlly by this, She then saw the marks on Maria's throat. "Did my brother do this to you?" Maria nodded.. " God damn! he can really be such a jerk!".. Maria nodded and smiled. "What are you laughing about?" Anna asked Maria, also with a smile and a little laugh... " no , nothing... It's just that, I can't believe that you two are twins, you two are just.. so..."

"Different??.. yeah.. I get that alot.. its not easy being the freak, especially when your own twin brother seems to be a "bigshot".."

Anna pulled up her Marlboro pack, and pulled out a cigarette, she lit it up, and offered Maria a smoke " You look like you need one of these" Maria had never smoked before.. " Why not, there has to be a first time for everything, right?" Maria pulled out a cigarette from Annas pack.. and Anna lit it up for her, Maria took a deep breath, and almost choked.." I've got some friends that you might like, Maria, you should meet some of them sometime" Anna said to her smoking friend.. Maria blew out some smoke, she was now getting used to the smoke beig sucked down to her lungs, it wasn't so hard anymore, but she was getting a bit drowsy " I think I'd better wait some time, before I meet new guys.." Maria's face was now green, she stumped the butt of the smoke and waited in silence.. " I got a really good friend I'd like you to meet, his name is Jimmy, he's kind of shy around girls, and doesn't say much if you don't know him.. and believe me.. even for a punk girl like me, he might seem scary at first, but as soon as he opens that silly mouth of his, you know, INSTANTLY that he's the sweetest boy, he's one of those, punkgothmetal boys" Maria gave Anna a questioning look, she had heard of the type, and of what she heard, she wasn't very keen to meet the boy, she had heard that Moshing was their way of having fun, that the music the listened to was to loud and annoying and that they dressed weird.

"Yeah, i'd like to meet him sometime" Maria said, just to make Anna shut up, her head was spinning from the cigarette.. and she fell asleep on Anna's lap.. "Alright Angelface.. lets get you home" Anna was looking in Maria's handbag, looking for Maria's cell phone, she found it, called Maria's parents, and told them that she wasn't good, and that she needed to go home.. she made an excuse that Maria had danced to much, and fainted cause of the heat.. the parents bought it and drove Anna home to her place, and Maria back with them..

The day after, Maria woke up with a horrible taste in her mouth " thast the last time I smoke" she thought to herself, her father came barging into her room.. " Maria! get dressed!! you have to help me with the grosseries! and to shop a present for your mother's birthday!" as fast as he had come in, he slammed the door and was on his way to the car, Maria got dressed and rushed to the car, the only thing she brought was her Mp3 player stacked full of Michael Jacksons best hits..

They drove around in search for a place to shop, when they decided to go to the corner shop to get the grosseries, the father parked just outside the shop, by the shop, was a black car, with the engine running, and loud Hip-hop music pulsing out from it, the father said to Maria " I'll be right back, and then we can go shop for new clothes, shoes and something for your mother"

Maria loved going on a shoppingspree with her father, she always got what she wanted, when the father got out of the car, Maria put her headphones on, and started up Michael Jacksons: Smooth Criminal.. she burst the volume to the maximum.. after a few seconds, she saw the black car rush before her eyes, and a man in a ski-mask run by the car with some red thing all over his hands, and his black sweater, although red doesn't show so well on black, this was not easy to ignore.. it was a big spot, she followed the man with her eyes, and in his eyes, as he looked over his shoulder, she saw nothing but Pain, regret and hatred , the man ran behind a corner, and she supposed that he kept running.. she turned towards the shop, only to find her father on the ground surrounded by a dam of blood and people.

Chapter 4

The meeting

"Sir! we need back-up! we can't hold these aliens back anymore!" as that sentence finished, a grande came flying inn to the room, and the assistant commander, blew up into small pieces "Lord be with you, Carson... Now It's PAYBACK TIME!!" As Jimmy and his freind were playing Jims new video game, they were amazed by the fantastic gore and violence graphics.. "Dude, no wonder there are so many maniacs out there, MAN! games like this can make a fellow lose it" as the friend played, and tried to talk to Jimmy, who was dead quiet. Jimmy was looking at the screen and thinking back to that moment, that dreadful moment when he shot a man, by accident.. he didn't mean it, it was an accident. " All this blood is making me hungry" he said just to fake his sickness " You want something from the fridge?" he asked his friend... No esponse from that young man, he was to busy shooting and killing alien lifeforms, he was moving the joystick up and down while screaming at the screen " DIE! DIE!!".. This made Jimmy think, would the family of the man he shot, say that to him? would they like him to die aswell? he needed to get ut from the tv room.. "Andy!!" Jimmy shouted to his friend.. "WHAT!!??" Andy screamed back, while still holding the controller and the sound of gunfire still roaring.. " Do you want something from the fridge!? I'm going to the kitchen and get some food, I'm hungry" Andy push'd the start button " erm.. yeah, would you be a doll and fetch me an apple, poison free please!" Jim went to the kitchen, and as he got to the fridge and opened it, he suddenly got a blackout, he slammed his head on the kitchen table.

summer had come and gone, now the town was covereds in snow, and coldness ruled the land, Jim was walking in a blizzard, with his hair was short, and the scarf he had on, reached him just over the nose, he had a long black coat, black leather gloves, and some black jeans, all that clothing didn't help to keep the cold out, he was freezing, his nose was runny and all the snot was absorberd by the scarf he had over his mouth and nose, He was thinking, " Well, this beats the heat of the summer" you see, Jim was not very fond of the summer heat. he would always have some black clothing on, and that would boil him up, one time it boiled him up so much that, he fainted. As he was walking down the street, he couldn't see anything but the blackness infront of him, filled with small white dots. He looked at his wrist watch, and saw the time. 02:35:06..07..08.. and counting, he was on his way home, and he knew that he was either going to, be yelled at for comming home that late in a blizzard... or.. he would get a note in the fornt door saying: Dinner in the fridge, don't make a mess... we'll talk tomorrow. MOM." at the time he came home, all the lights were still on, now he KNEW that he was going to get yelled at, he only hoped that he would get yelled at by his mother,because she was more of a mellow yeller, she understood his "rebellious state of mind", but that was not very likely, because lately, he had been the cause of his mother crying at night.. and francly his father was getting quite filled with it. When he finaly decided to open the door, and go inside. it was quiet as a tomb, then he heard it, a hulking sound from the living room, and then, some sniffing noise and back to the hulking sound... H e had an idea of whom that could be.. he walked in to the living room, and what he saw was nothing some one could prepare him for: his mother was crying with her hands holding her head up, an empty bottle of whisky in front of her, and his fathers gun infront of her aswel, Jim, just stood there, it seemed that his mother hadn't noticed him standing there, or heard the door open. Then in the flash of a moment, he saw his mother stop ctying, and saying "Why? Why have you taken my son?" Now Jims mother was a devotd catholic, and it seemed that she thought that some Higher force.. or lower, had taken his son, and changed him..." I will see you when you grow old and die son, no matter how much it will burn my soul" She said this and then she grabbed the gun, and put the barrel in her mouth, Jimmy poped his eyes wide, and in an instant, he was holding his mothers had just as she pulled the trigger and the bullet flew straight to the cieling, she let go of the gun, and all that she saw was a bright light and a black figure standing in front of it, she began to cry again, and this time more hysterical than ever. " Why won't you let me meet my son?.. Why do you decide when my time comes?.. WHY..." she could'nt finish the sentence before Jim slapped her really hard and fast." MOM! IT'S ME!" he shouted at his mother, his mother just sat there, still, dead quiet, didn't move a muscle, then suddenly she said.. " Jim? Jimmy?" The mother stoped crying " Yes mother, it's me" she smiled, and pushed him away, she stood up and pointed the gun towards Jim, and said " you are not my son! I HAVE NO SON!" and she pulled the trigger.

Jimmy felt a slapp on his face, and then a shouting male voice" DUDE! wake up! Jim, wake up! JIIIIM!" Jimmy finaly came to his senses " huh? what?.. " he sat himself up, and rubbed his face. " dude, you've been doing any drugs??" Andy asked him, as a joke. "Of corse not!.. how long have I been out?" Jimmy asked Andy while he was trying to get up.2 I don't know, 20-30 seconds maybe, After you walked out on me, I wanted to tel you that I was actually playing your turn, and then I saw you, you fell and slammed your head on the table there" he pointed to the table, and then got up and got a beer out of the fridge.. " And your phone is ringing by the way." Andy closed the fridge and looked at Jim and said " I'd better be off... i got to meet some people, talk to you later?". Jim got up, and said," yeah, why the hell not, just call me, and I'll see if I'm home or not, I think I'm going to meet Anna tonight"..Andy lifted his hand in a good-bye gester, and went home.

Jim went back to the Tv-room, picked up his phone and saw the missing call he had: 1 unanswerd call... Anna.

Jim called Anna back, the phone was ringing, and from the other side of the line a girl said: HI. Jimmy greeted her back and said " yeah, You called? what is it?" the girl on the other side said " nah, not much, I got a friend over and she's dying to meet you, I've told her so much about you" Jimmy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, " Anna, how many times have I told you, I'm not interested in your punk girlfriends, i don't like that kind of girls, you know how my ideal girlfriend is!" Anna laughed " Yeah, I know, and thats why I want you to meet her, when are you comming over?... or, can you come right now? please." Jim looked at his watch " Yeah, I can come over rightaway, but I won't make any promises about the girl, you know how I am with people I don't like" Anna aughed again.. " No problem, I promise you, you'll like her and if not, beers on me next time we're out together"

Jim rang the door bell to Annas house, and that guy whom he hated so very much opened the door, John, that snob af a twin brother that Anna had, they hated each others guts and as he stood in the fron entrance he said " Hi scumbag, you here to visit mu dirtbag of a sister, or just to make me laugh of you!?" Jim felt that his boiling point was going to breach, but he kept it inside " I'm here to visit your sister, and while I am with her, we're going to talk shit about you, asshole".. john stepped aside "Fair enough, you two are the laugh of the town anyways, so I won't offended, get in" Jim walked by John, and went straight to Anna's room,and as he opened the room he said " Anna! your brothers a dick!.. he" and he stopped in the sentence because he saw the girl that was with Anna, as soon as he saqw her, he thought, " WHOA!" Anna got up from her bed and said, Jim this is Maria, Maria this is Jim, the guy I've been telling you about" Maria got up too, and streched her arm out to greet this weird looking boy with long hair and the open mouth

"Hi, nice to meet you" He had seen her before, but he couldn't quite place the face.

"Hello, nice to meet you too,I'm Maria" She was sure that she had seen this boy somewhere else, but where?

"erm...?? erm.. guy? are you going to tell me your name, or are you just going to shake my hand all day? He suddenly woke up. "Oh I'm so sorry! My name is Jim Horror, but everyone calls me Jimmy.."

" well Mr.Horror" (quite a fitting name to the person she was talking to.. just the look of this boy gave her goosebumps)... "please" Jimmy said.. call me Jimmy, I hate it when I'm treated like a noble person... "

"alright... Jimmy"

then It suddenly got to Jimmy, she, was the girl, the Angel, the one in his dreams before that horrible day!

Chapter 5

the road to madness

The three of them talked for hours, Anna was always talking about Jimmy to Maria, and Jimmy would always nod and say that what she said was true, although Anna left all the "bad" details out, wich was fine with Jimmy. What they told Maria, was about his akward childhood, and growing up in a catholic family, and how that messed with his mind. Maria almoust at once felt sympathy for the skinny boy sitting infront of her, with his long hair, eyeliner and weird clothing ( Not that the clothes were weird, but she'd never seen a boy dressed like that) With his red and black sweater, wich could be mistaken for the Freddy Krueger sweater, and skin tight black pants, and black nailpolish. Maria was Interested of hearing more about this boy, so she started to ask questions, and Jimmy would answer them.

" So, Jim. What do you do with your spare time?" She asked with her legs crossed and with an interesting look on her face. Jimmy smiled when he saw her face. "I don't do much, I read a lot though" Jimmy cleaned his throat " and I sometimes hang around with my neighbor, I don't know if you know who he is, skinny guy with glasses?" Jimmy's' face was a big questionmark, but Maria didn't recognise the desription of his friend " No.. can't say that I do" after that Maria said that, Anna said silently " your better off not knowing..." both Jimmy and Maria looked at Anna, Maria with a questioning look, and Jimmy with a slightly angry look, he didn't mind that Anna didn't like Ansy, but he was his bestfriend, and he couldn't help it but, to feel anger when someone talked like that about his friend. "What do you mean?" Maria asked " Is he a bad person? Is that the reason for your statement?" It seemed , as if Maria also was kind of bitter for what Anna had said, this pleased Jimmy, finally someone that didn't critizise before they had heard or at least met the person. " No its just that, I don't like him as a person, he's always getting in trouble and always getting, my dear Jimmy in trouble too. Like, just a few weeks ago, Jimmy here had to pay off one of his depts" Anna stopped, looked at Jimmy " You never did tell me HOW you got the money though..." Now all four eyes were on Jimmy, he felt naucious, he wanted to hurl everytime he thought of the way that he managed to get the money, and he never told no one " maybe its time to tell the nice version of the story?" he thought to himself... "Well, I haven't payed yet, I still have the money, and that Idiot that was going to pick up the money at my place never showed up" Jimmy cleansed his throat again " And he really is a good kid, he just got mixed with the wrong people." At that moment it hit Jimmy. HE was Mixed with the wrong people! He needed new friends, and in the search for them, he'd take Andy with him.. " But you then? Mr.Horror.. sorry.. Jim" Maria had come a little closer, it seemed as if the weirdness that Jimmy so masterly had, was starting to fade in her eyes " Are you mixed with the wrong kind of people?" Jimmy looked at Maria, with his sligthly green eyes and took a deep breath " That I am..."Maria pushed herself a bit further away now, as if Jim suddenly had gotten a deadly virus that was contagious, and could kill in an instant. " But your friend and mine, Anna, is helping me to get my feet on solid ground, and Frankly, we've come far, on the road to madness" Maria was yet again a big questionmark, "road to madness!??" She thought to herself, and she acctually found herself thinking out loud, Jimmy smiled at her " Now you have something to think about, when you figure it out, you can finaly understand me, wich many people don't do".

THE CHANGE

Anna had left the room, and Now Maria and Jimmy were all alone in the room, Maria came a bit closer, infact, she sat right next to him and said " please Jim, tell me more about yourself" Jimmy opened his mouth in a gesture of saying a word, but the look in his eyes was as if he wanted something more, and Maria saw this, Jimmy looked down to her neck... and saw a small tiny chain.. and at the bottom.. he saw a cross, when he looked down on the cross, Maria followed his look and when she saw what she thought what he ws looking at, she grabed her top and put both her arms in a X form infront of her chest. It took some time for Jimmy to understand what she was doing.. and when he did.. he pulled back and said. " OH! I'm so sorry, I wasn't.. I didn't mean to.. I was looking at your cross there" she pulled back now, and got up, still with her arms in an X infront of her chest.." you guys are all the same!" she was screaming but not loud enought to make a scene in the house. " Please, I wasn't doing what you thought I was, please sit down miss.." she now stood there trying to eat all the words he had said.. and one word echoed in her head.."MISS" .. "what did you call me?" she slowly put her arms down again, Jimmy got up, and looked a bit down at her, he was a bit taller than her, and a bit wider, he was a broad shouldered boy, they stood 3 feet from eachother.. "what do you mean? I didn't call you anything..??" Jimmy was now going into one of his nervous states, where he studderd and couldn't controll his eyes.."yes you did" said Maria with a slightly anoyed voice.. " You called me... Miss" her eyes were now glittering like two suns that burn forever out there in the everlasting space... Jimmy turned back to normal again, but now his face had a look as if he wanted to say "SO?".. Maria took both his hands in hers. "Thank you" Maria wrapped her arms around him, and her head reached just barely to his, she put her cheeck on his shoulders, Jimmy didn't know what to do, he did what his human instincts told him to do.. he put his arms around her too and once again she said... "Thank you"

they were in eachothers arms for some time.. then Jimmy got a bit uncomftarble. "Look at me, here I am, holding an unknown girl in my arms" he thought, he didn't even know her lastname.. and he barely remembered her first name...then suddenly Anna came back in " Oh.. Am I interrupting something?" she smiled as both Jimmy and Maria looked at her "at the moment you couldn't interrupt anything" although she never spoken to the boy before, she found herself being held by him, and being so, she felt completely safe in his arms, no one could hurt her, no one could touch her except for the boy that was holding her.

Jimmy was looking at Anna with a look that could make anyone laugh, a look like he was saying " what in the hell is going on here?!" and as that look applied, Anna started to laugh as soon as she saw his face..Then a sound came out of nowhere, it was Maria's phone.. it looked as if she didn't hear it while holding jimmy in her arms, and Jimmy saw this, he looked down to her and said " ahem..??Miss? are you gonna answer that?" after Jimmy saying Miss oncemore, she squeezed him harder then before, she raised her head looked straight into Jimmy's eyes and said.. " what? Oh, maybe I should" she didn't really want to, what she really wanted to was to be olding Jim in her arms all day, night and never let him go. She answered the phone still holding around Jimmy with one arm and she spoke into the phone " yes?... oh, hi.. No I'm at a friends house, what? you have to speak louder I can't hear you!... there are beans and framks in the fridge, just cook them.. all right.. bye" sh put her phone back in her pocket " my brother is such a brat" she let go of Jim now, and turned around she walked over to the bed once more, sat down and crossed her legs " you were wondering about my cross?" Jim stood there as if he didn't really understand what just happened, he shoock his head and sat down next to Maria. " yes, I was wondering, are you a believer? I mean, do you believe in God?" Maria fingered with her crusifix. " Of corse I do, Life wouldn't have any meaning if I didn't, whom am I to turn to when life itself gets hard?... God will never judge me for who I am, he loves me, and he wants me to know that, thats why he's given me this gift called life, good friends and good health"... Jim smiled at her " You're lucky to have such a relationship with a higher being" Maria looked at him with a questioning face. "oh?" she asked.. Jim took her hand lifted it up and said " your hands are s smooth..." It reminded him of something, or at least she thougt it did.

she looked at his face, he was looking firmly at her hand, then he looked up to her " he has really been good to you, hasn't he.. God I mean, he has given you all those reasons to believe that he is real, that Life is really just a happy walk in the park? ahe took her hand back, as if he had offended her. " yes he has, and he has given me small and big obstacles that I can see that life ISN'T supposed to be a walk in the park, Life is hard and I know it, HE has given me all those reasons and more.. I have lost much and little, and I always find happyness when I turn to him even in bad times!" she was a bit aggresive in her voice, while saying all those things, she thougt only of her fathers death, his funeral and the sadness that came with that.. But praying and knowing that he was with God gave her Joy, and she KNEW that he was looking after her, ahe knew that they wouldn't let anything bad happend to her. " I'm sorry if I offended you, miss" but i have to be going now" Jimmy stood up and he bowed gracefully, as if he wanted to be a knight or a musketeer, Maria played along, she lifted her arm up and streched her hand out, so that Jim could kiss it " It was a pleasure meeting you Mr.Horror" she smiled to him, he smiled back and said " Why, the pleasure was all mine,Miss" He kissed her hand, and turned around opened the door and then he turned around to the two girls in the room " see yah later Anna, remember our date on saturday... good-bye to you Miss" Anna waved at Jim, Maria stood up " please call me Maria" she smiled and you could see her blush a little, Jim noded and said "Very well.. Maria, and you call me Jimmy" he shut the door and left.

Chapter 6

Hidden Secrets

A few days had gone by since Maria met Jimmy, after that one day, she began to think of him more and more..she was awake at night, wondering what he was doing, was he thinking of her too? Did she scare him off? All these questions went thru her head, she found herself thinking more and more of the boy witht the long hair and odd clothes, and she even thought that she may be falling in love with this boy, she had been a victim of love at first sight before.. but this was different, this was love at first fright.

She was on her bed, her body streched all over it, nothing to cover her body, but a towel, she had just come out of the shower and she was trying to dry herself up, but then a long lost memorie came back. Her fathers death, she turned all white and sat down on the bed, then went over over to a more, relaxing position, she got up again.. picked up her remote controll that was on her desk infront of her bed, next to the computer she pointed it at the stereo and out of the stereo Michael Jacksons voice bursted out, at a high volume.. she went over to her bed again and on her nightshelf, was a picture of Anna and Maria, holding eachother and smiling like there was no tomorrow, both of them with a smoothie in one hand, Anna had a cigarette in the other hand whilst Maria had a neclase strapped around her wrist. If ou took a closer look you could see that it was a wooden crusifix, handmade by her father once apon a time. Now, after her fathers death, she always wore it like that she never took it off, she picked up the picture and looked at it for several minutes, she saw herself and Anna, but in her mind there was one person missing in this picture, she pictured herself Jim standing behind them both, holding around them both, with his long hair over their shoulders his red nd black striped sweater, and his black jeans.. slowly that Image of the boy in her head diassapeared, it faded away and she heard a knocking on her door.. " Maria, theres a young woman here to see you!"..It was her mothers voice, she apparantly had gotten some company, Maria popped out of her bed, turned the music down and shouted back " I'm not dressed yet, I'll be ready in a second!" And in a second or two she got dressed and burst to the door " I'm ready.." she was panting because she hurried so " My My dear, you look so beautiful when your hairs wet, I'll see your friend in, love" Maria Nodded and closed the door again, she threw the wet towel under her bed and hoping that she would remember it, or it would get really mouldy down there, her Door opened again and her mother came in she held the door open " here you go dear, this is her room, you two have fun now" Maria's mother smled at the girl that came in to her daughters room, she had long and straight black hair, a white and black sweater, much like Jimmy's, only that this was a womans sweater and black tights, her face was white and had some black make-up under her eyes.. " Thanks Mrs.. erm? Maria's mom.." Maria's mom smiled at the scary looking girl " it's Gabriella, dear".. the girl smiled to her and lifted her hand to greet the mother.. " I'm Anna" the mother opned her mouth once more " Oh!?, so you're Anna, I've heard so much about you, but you're not at all what i thought you'd be, I ..." before she could finish Maria stopped her " Mother! please, leave my room, I want to talk to Anna.. IN PRIVATE!". the mother cosed her mouth.. and then opened it again " well, I'll leave you two girls alone thn.. behave now.." She closed the door behind her and when she did, she did the sign of the cross " what has this world come to, when little girls walk around like that!"

"Anna! What happened to your hair?" Maria was laughing a bit, Anna had gone from a hardcore punk girl, with a mohawk and piercings.. to a goth girl, she looked very much like Jim only that she had longer hair and it was straight. " Jimmy and I are matching these days" Maria looked at Anna. "why on earth?" Anna smiled at her, she knew what Maria ws thinking ( where they dating? had they become boyfriend and girlfriend!? after that she had told Anna how she felt about him) Anna kept smiling for a while " take it easy, were not together, we've become somewhat bestfriends now.. we've done very much together. he had a fight with his other friend, and now his trying to cut out all his old friends.. he says that they give him a bad influense.. and he's got a band now you know, and I his number one fan!... well after you of course" Maria blushed, her smooth, beautiful face was now red as a wonderful sundown. " By the way, thats the reason why I came over, his band is having a concert this weekend, and he wanted me to take you with me, I think he really likes you" Anna blinked to Maria, who blushed.. even more " but remember what I tell you know.. If ou want something with him, YOU have to take the forst step, he doesn't take a hint, he's had bad relationships before, and is really afraid of girls".. Maria looked at Anna, and she could see that she was serious. Anna really cared about him. She gave Maria some background story of Mr. Horrors love life, and how had been a victim of bad relationships, and failed relationships.. after some time of talking about Jim and his life, Anna look'd at her watch.. " OH My God! I'm late! I was spposed to meet Jim a half an hour ago!" they both got up. "where are you going?" Maria demanded.. "were going to watch a movie toghether a new horrorflick.. it supposed to be the badest movie in history, you wanna come?" Anna asked Maria while she was hurrying puttin her shoes on.. Maria thought about it.. she'd never been one of those Horrormovie fans.. she got always scared, and she often screamed. She always said that at an age of 18, she STILL was afraid of the dark.. she thought a bit, and then she shook her head " no thatks, I'll pass.. you two have fun, and take care of Jim" Anna smiled at her, they then hugged and Anna kissed Mari on the cheek.. "I will"

The Cementry Murders.

There had been a few scandals about a few murders in their small town, the papers called them "the Cemantary murders", and with good reasons, this town had a cementary, quite big at that, and People always had to go pass the cementary if they wanted to get from one side to the other, and some weeks ago, a few children had dissapeared.. and re-apeared in the cementary, but not alive, the police was put on the case.. with out any leads.. and now lately, older people had started to apear dead in the cementary. mainly Young women, that had been stripped down, raped and then killed cold blooded, the police had put on a curfue " NO ONE OUT SIDE AFTER 22.00 HOURS! BOYS,GIRLS, MEN NOR WOMEN!" this curfue was absurd in every kids minds.. " Who the hell stayes at home at ten PM? especially on the weekend.. and with the upcoming "Mast" concert.. no kid was going to keep that curfue, every kid that lived in town was going to attend this party, and so would Maria, she was determined to make Jim hers, and with some help from Anna, they believed that it would work out. The day came, when the concert was going to be held.. and the police knew about this parrt/ concert and they didn't want to stop it, because all the kids there would start a riot if they so much as got the sniff of the party being shut down at ten o'clock.. The night came and every single young humanbeing was at this party, it was stuffed, Maria and Anna had gotten "backstagepasses" so they didn't pay to get in, inside they met Jim and his band, all boys that looked lie girls, tight jeans, Big hair, and make-up.. Jimmy saw Maria and Anna and he ran towards them, he hugged Anna and kissed her on the cheek. " I'm so happy you made it!" he then turned to Maria.. and he kept quiet.. both of them did, Anna noticed this, so she got behind Maria and poked her hard in the back " HI!" came out of Maria's mouth, Jimmy smiled and greeted her back, then again... Silence. Jimmy was the one tha broke the second ayer of ce. " let me introduce you to my band!" he grabbed ahold of Maria's hand, and once again, she got that feeling of safeness she had when he first held her in his arms.."guys! this is Maria, Maria this is: Bucky latex, Johny rampage, Freddy myers and that fat guy in the back there is Chubby Cheese" she soon knew that all these weird names were all stage names she'd learned that a stage name is a holy name for a rocker...every rocker must ave one.. at least every Glam rocker.. " My name is not Chubby Cheese! it's Revolver Mack!" the big man in the back shouted to Jim.." well that name sucks!" Jimmy screamed back.. and from the back of the room where the slightly chubby man sat it came more sound.. "YOU SUCK!".. Maria Laughed a bit of how well these 5 young men got along.. they were always making fun of each others skills..2 what is your stage name then?" Maria asked Jimmy. and Jim only replied.. "it's the best in this band" he smiled at the girl next to him.. she smiled back, and took his hand in hers, Jim ooked down to his hands and then up again, looked Maria deep in her eyes and smiled, he took a good hold of her hand.. and he didn't let it go until they had to get on stage, he kissed Maria on the hand.. "Enjoy te show.. C'om on guys! it's Showtime!" all four of them got up, and gathered themselves around Jim.. Maria was walking out to the crowd again with Anna on her side, Anna pet her on the shoulder.. " Good work kid!" Maria looked at Anna, smiled, blushed and looked down"

The crowd was getting Impatient.. they were there for a reason, and that was to hear one of the best bands in local history... tehy were all screaming at a fast tempo.. "MAST;MAST; MAST..." and for every time they said the name.. there was a clap from everyone in the audience. The light dimmed.. and smoke began to come from the sides, everybody in the crowd went mad. Maria and Anna were standing in the middle of the whole crowd, so they didn't get beaten up by agresive fans, and drunks.. they were in the "passive" section.. filled with people that loved the band, but were¨'t the type to be jumping around and screaming and doing obscenities.. and also people that just wanted to see a good show where there... The stage was not much.. but it had the bands logo over the drumset: MAST, with big spikey letters.. black and white flag.. "MAST, MAST MAST..." the crowd demanded.. and just before everyone was going to riot.. the Band started to get o stage.. First Bucky Latex, he sat himself behind the drums, Freddy Myers strapped on his guitar and so did Johny Rampage, Revolver Mack strapped on his bass, Johny Rampage ran to the Mic.. " ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME!!??" he shouted to the crowd, and everysingle person in the audience screamed.. Even Maria did, Anna looked at her with big eyes.. and the smiled. the roaring sound of a fast playing guitar expoded out from the Amps above the people.. then came the drums in a rythmical beat.. also fast, the bass following the drums then Johny Rampage Played a Solo.. they all stopped and every one in the crowd flipped once more... they were now shouting " JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY!!" Rampage quiet them down.. and spok into the mic " Wow, you're a good crowd..do you want us to bring out the HORROR!? the audience screamed, all at the same time " YES" Rampage gave them the thumbs up " Well.. Here he is.. Jimmy Horror!!" he dragged his pick over his strings to make a loud noice and every single band member played their instrument as Jimm y screamed.. " YEAH!! I'm Jimmy Horror! and We're MAST! ... This song is called TWO MEN MAN!" the crowd went crazy after Jimmy said the name.. the Intro to the song pulsed. and Jimmy began to sing fast and melodicaly.

Now I lay me down to sleep, Pray the lord my soul to keep

If I die before I wake, I'll still have a life left for him to take

I am My own good and My own evil.

My own God and my own Devil

Madness turns in my half, goodness turns to my past

slowly he will take controll of mind, body and soul

But I will fight, till I win or I end

I will fight, till I live or descend

I'm a Two men man, I can't tell who's real, But who can?

who can tell, who's who, who can tell, whom is the real man?

Beauty and Happyness are inner problems.

I guess, madness and voulness are too

Just my luck to run out of them

Just my luck to have all of em'

I'm a Two men man, I can't tell who's real, But who can?

who can tell, who's who, who can tell, whom is the real man?

after the song, people began to scream again, and Maria was Impressed by the boys, they played very well and they made a good show.. every one felt good and everyone was having a good time. By the end of the show, Jimmy said very melow into the mic. "This is the evnings last song.. This is BURN THE CHURCH" that title was not very original in the rocker scene.. but to Maria it was, she got frighten, she couldn't believe that someone could write such a lyric.. and this was one of MAST's "hits" everyvbody knew it.. except for Maria.. and she gott scared because even now the passive sections was jumping and singing with Jimmy " BURN;BURN ;BURN IT DOWN! to the ground! BURN BURN BURN BURN IT DOWN! and we'll dance around!".. But the thing that got Maria and maybe even hurt her a bit.. was the last verse of the song.. and EVERYBODY sang along.. " whats the deal with gospel bands? just fuck around and clap their hands, singing 'bout the one that never came.. 'Bout Jesus and all his FAME!!" she grabbed hold of her crusifix and she was afraid that someone would see it and tear it off.. she went backstage once more, and on her way there, she met John.. she tried to greet him, but he just ignored her and he and some others were booing the band.. everybody knew that John and his friends were all pricks.. and that they would get their behinds beaten by a mad mob outside after the concert ended.. this was a standar for a MAST concert...

The concert ended and the band got of stage.. and as every other concert John and his friends got trouble outside.. the cops showed up to close the whole thing down because of the fight and sendt everyone home.. Maria was backstage with Jimmy, he was taking of his make-up infront of a broken mirror.. " are you going home now?" Jimmy asked, Maria answered quite fast "No... I mean, no I'm not, I was supposed to sleep over at Annas house, but it seems that she's left me".. Jimmy, turned around with no make up on his face now.. and said. " you can crash at my place" Jimmy walked up to her.. and she grabbed him and kissed him, Jimmy was a little taller than Maria, so he almoust fell when she took hold of him and dragged him down to push her lips against his.. she let him go . " I'd like to" she then took his hand in hers

They were on they're way home to Jimmy's place, when she suddenly saw something.. "THE CEMENTARY!" she screamed and grabbed Jims arm.. " yeah.. we have to go in there cause I live on the otherside" Maria looked at him " WHAT!? Don't you read the papers!? ".. She was refering to the Cementary Mureders, Jimmy smiled. " the cops already caught those bastards" the papers just havent got anything good to write about, so they keep inventing murder subjects and murdercases... I havent seen a single police line her for a week, I only see a squad car now and then patroling this areas" she kept looking at him while they walked, and their steps led them nearer the cementary.." don't worry, you're with me, This was my play ground when I was little, I know the place inside out".. they entered the cementary, and some of the graves had new flowers on them.. others had old and dead flowers on them and some had lights on them.. wich was the only thing she could se at the moment, she closed her eyes, so that they would get used to the darkness.. little by little she saw more and more and as her eyes became costomed to the darkness, so did her ears.. passing by a light post, she, still holding Jimmy's arm very tight. thought she heard a noise.. " Jim.. I'm scared what if the killers got out again?" she was now hiding behind Jimmy.. " relax, it's proably just a cat or a squirell.." she kept saying that to herself.. " it's just a cat, it's just a cat.."

then from some bushes past the lightpost, came a tall figure, the couple stoped, Jimmy pushed Maria behing him, and grabbed a hold of her with on arm.. and kepping the other one ready to attack if needed. Well well well, what do we have here? if it isn't MY girl with the local freak" the figure that came from the bushes was John, he was all bloody and all bruised up " so, this is the turd you left ME for? I thought you could do better!" Jimmy was still holding Maria behind him, he wasn't even going to risk it.. And she knew that, not even if he knew John and he was her ex.." leave her alone John, she's tired, Im taking her home" John spat out some blood out of his mouth.. " HOME!?.. HOME!? what are you going to do there!? HUH!? are you going to have sex with her!? is that what you think!?" he was now closing in.. and Maria could feel that Jim was backing up.. and when John came to close.. she got pushed away my Jim... not much only so much that she took the hint.. and ran a bit away.. she knew that it was useless for him to run, but John was so obsessed with Jim now, that he didn't even notice Maria run away.. she didn't run far though.. she knew that if something would get out of hand.. she could stop John from doing something dumb.. and she knew that she also could do that with Jim.. " Know what FREAK!? you wanna fuck her don't you!"? he was now pushing Jim without him saying anything back.. " Why the hell don't you stand up for yourself? be a man and hit me!" John demanded that Jim would hit him.. Maria could see the whole thing.. she knew that this was a trick that John used before, it was to be the victim, so that girls would feel sorry for him.. but Jimmy only said " I'm not going to hit you infront of her.. nor do I think that you need more beats to the face,gut or anywhere else on your body" John had gotten beaten up by 15 other kids.. not all 15 on him. but they devided themselves between 10 of his friends too.. they had all gotten driven home by the police, but John managed to escape and then drag himself to the cementary, where he the spotted the new found couple..

"Why not!? Do you love her?" Maria's eyes opened wide, she got a flashback of her fathers questions to all her previous boyfriends.. John included. " I do not show love, until love is shown to me, and tonight she showed me love.. so now I show it back" John crouched a bit " You can't love her! she CAN'T love you! I love HER and she LOVES me!!" by the end of that sentence John was all over Jimmy, punshing him in the face. Luckely, John was to drunk to throw any hard punches, so it merely bruised Jim, Jimmy managed to push John of him.. and got up.. and when John was trying to get up.. Jimmy ran and kicked him in the jaw, breaking his nose and 5 teeth.. Maria ran to Jimmy and held him back " JIM! let him be! he's not worth it!" Jimmy stopped.. looked Maria in the eyes.. " you're right.." Jimmy wiped away some blod from his uperlip and spat out some more.. Maria took him by the hand and said." Let's go Jimmy.. I'm tired".. after the taken a few steps.. she let go of Jimmy's hand.. she walked back to John " You leave me alone, you hear? I don't ever want to see you, hear from you nor sense you! Are we clear!? I swear, if you don't respect my wishes.. I am personally going to kill you!" she ran back to Jim and once again grabbed his hand. he took his arm around her.. and kissed her...

Chapter 7

The following day

Maria went home with Jimmy, it was late so everybody was asleep, as they walked up the stairs to his room, she was still holding his hand while walking reallly slowly and carefully up the stairs, when they came to the coridor, she couldn't see anything, once again she closed and opened her eyes so that she could get acostomed to the dark, and what she saw was a door closing inn n her, and on the door where all these posters of men with long hair, drawings of Aliens, Zombies and werewolves.. Jimmy opened the door to his room, in that room there were things she didn't even knew belonged in a bedroom, severed latex arms, candle holders shaped like Skulls, halloween decorations on the cieling, you couldn't see the wall because of all the posters covering them.. in the room there were pictures of the devil, half naked women drawn in a gothic shape, she was surprised when she saw that the bed was a real bed, and not a matrass of spikes and nails, a computer in the inner left corner that was on and on the screen she saw the screensaver, wich read: Black SabbathWe sould our soul for Rock N Roll!..a bookcase in the right corner, filled with vampire books, three bibles, old Sci-fi horrors, band Biographies, and the Satanic Bible.. on the right side of the room was a shelf, filled with horror movies, she did a quick count and she came close to 79 horror moviesbut the one thing she noticed most of all, was the picture of a man, over the head of his bed, a long haired man, with beard and wearing a cloth as clothing, he had an aura that lightned the room, and he had holes in his hands and feet. She couldn't believe that this picture was in THIS room, something didn't quite fit with this whole thing she looked at Jim " You're a believer!?" she said with a voice so questioning that even jim felt a chill. " No I'm not, if you're refering t the picture of Jesus over my bed, it's not my will that it hangs there, if it were up to me, I'd rip it down!" Maria looked at it once more, still holding Jimmy's hand. " who forces you to keep it up there?.. your parents?" Jimmy smiled, he let go of Maria's hand, and sat down next to the picture of the floating man with the aura " I force myself, It gives me comfort to look at this picture.. it was a gift from little brother when he was 6. He gave this to me and said : Here Big brother, Jesus will always look after you" Maria sat down next to him" But if you don't believe, why have it over your head when you sleep?" Maria knew that she was tresspasing on unknown land, and she knew that there was a good reason for him, the boy that wrote the song called Burn the Church, she knew there had to be a GOOD reason for him to have jesus over him. " as I told you, My brother gave it to me and whenever I'm sad, I look at it and I know that there are people in this world that care about me, and that love me, you could say that THAT Jesus is a material way of seeing their love towards me" It took her some time to think throu all that.. but she finally uderstood...

The next day, Maria woke up in Jims bed, she felt around her but there was no Jimmy next to her, he was sleeping on the floor, with nothing but a jacket to cover him, he had given his bed to her, lay'd next to her until she fell asleep, then threw himself on the floor. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this, she felt both anger and joy. Anger because her newly found love didn't want to share bed with her and joy because her newly found love was a so shy that he didn't share bed with her the first night. She could sense that the anger left her little by little and she bacame more aware that the boy she now was falling for was a gantleman and gave her HIS bed while he slept on the floor, this was a faulting cuality in boys and men .. She lay awake for several minutes on her side, looking down at Jim with a little smile smudged all over her face, thinking " THIS is the boy I want to know better, THIS is the boy I want to get under his skin and hopefully marry one day". she was a wake, and the sun was shining and moving against noon, just about 11.55 the sun hit Jimmy's eyes, and he woke up little by little.. covering his eyes with his hands, and moaning a bit, he then grew acostom to the light, he turned against Maria, he looked at her with his greenishly eyes and smiled, Maria looked back at him " Good morning sunshine" Maria sat up on his bed " Good morning, Now I remember why I put the bed there" Maria hadn't thought about it, but the whole time she was in his bed, the sun didn't shine in her eyes. " slept any good on the floor?" Maria crooked her head abit, as if to make her neck crack a bit.." Oh yeah, like a baby, you should try it sometime" Jim laughed and put his arms behind his head. " Maybe I will then" right after saying this, she got up dragged the eiderdown after her and put it over herself and Jim, she lay down next to him, this came as a total surprise on Jim, he spead his arms and Maria lay down so that she used one of his small biceps as a pillow she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek " you're right, this is comfy.." they lay'd on the floor for several hour before they got up. When they got up from the floor Maria said " I better get home, I was supposed to be home two hours ago..." Jim got up too and walked her to the door, when the time for goodbye they both kissed "When can I see you again?", Jim took her hands hin his, looked her in her eyes. " when ever you like.." and kissed her one more time before she left and he closed the door.

New love, New problems

A month passed and in that month, alot of things happened, She started a Youth choir, and MAST was doing better than ever. But even if they both had things of their own, Maria and Jim where inseperable, they did everything together: walked in the park, ate Ice-cream, went to the movies, one time He dragged her to one of his concerts and in return, she dragged him to one of her Choir concerts, they both seemed to feel good in eachothers concerts, although the music was different and the message was totaly oposite, one sang Anti-religios typed music, whilst the other one sang about the love of god and the higher spirit. But something was drawing Jim away from Maria lately and She was wondering what it was, was it her involvment in the Church choir, was he changing into a more "anti-religious" person, did he feel ashame of her? She didn't really believe anything of these things, but she KNEW something was wrong, something was causin them to lose more and more their contact.. Maria was thinking sometimes, when Jim didn't answer her text messages: was out with someone else? not that this bothered Maria, because you see she never was one of those yellous girls, but it nagg'd her a bit... and concidering her bad relationship before, with John. She wan't going to risk losing Jimmy, she was determined to find out why he had been so "out there" the past time.

Maria was walking around the little town where she and her love ones lived, and when she came to that corner shop where her father got killed, she got tears in her eyes.. now some time had past since her fathers death, and the corner shop was now turned into a cornercafe, where kids hung out after school and where older kids could sit down, chat and have a cup of coffe and chat with their buddies, Maria had walked past that place many times, and she saw how it turned from a corner shop, to a murderscene and at last till a café. Today Maria was walking as mentioned before, around her small town and when she walked past the Café she saw a very familiar person.. In fact there was another person with this familiar person, she saw Jim and Anna sitting over a cup of coffe, she knew both pretty good, so se knew what they'd ordered, Jim will always order a cup of coffe, black.. and Anna would always order the same disgusting frappachino, she was wondering if she'd go inside and greet them, but on her way she saw something that shocked her, Jim put his hand over Anna's and he looked straight into her eyes and smiled at her, Anna said a few words and then smiled back.. Jim looked at his watch, let go of Anna's hand, they both got up, said a few word to each other... then hugged.

Jim ran out of the café and he was in such a hurry that he didn't notice Maria standing across the street, neither did Anna, who was to busy with popping her ear with a headphone from her MP3 player, Anna was calm and she walked out and away from the café. Maria was devestated how could she not see this comming, they had been spending too much time together, Jim and Anna, it was only a matter of time before they got together, but she really expected something else from Jim, why didn't he just brake up with her instead of seeing Anna behind her back?

She went home that evening.. with out saying a word or greeting any of her friends, at a moment she passed Jessica and Milka, they both tried to greet her, but she just stared at the ground and walked on... and she didn't shed a tear either, her personality had grown so much since John and after meeting Jim, that she dealt with it, she felt anger but still.. Happyness, Anger because her boyfriend, and the best boy she'd ever meet, wasn't as she thought, and her bestfriend, that helped her throu alot of problems, ere both decieving Maria and going at it, behind her back.. But she also felt happy, because if it wasn't for those two persons, that had given her happyness and now Sadness.. she would have broken in pieces.

When she got home, she didn't say anything to anyone at home, she just went to her room and closed the door .

Chapter 8

Ghost from the past

The day after that Maria saw Jim and Anna together, There was a bad mood in town, a girl had commited suecide and nobody knew why, The elders blamed it on the devil and the younger generations thought that this girl had to have seen,done,heard or was just plain mad, to do a thing like that and It didn't take very long before the media was all over it, it was on local tv,radio and it didn't take long before it was in the papers either. Jimmy as a faithful newspaper reader, read this..he was alone in his home and when he saw the article on the suecide he read it out loud "Girl commited suecide, reasons Unknown... Now thats a catchy title." Jimmy said that to himself in a sarcastic way, he kept on reading " A local girl commited suecide, time of death is asumed to be yesterday evening, the girl did not leave a note or anything to why she commited suecide. The girls parents are devestated and did not wish to comment their daughters passing. local authoraties have no comments on this case" He took a deep breath, and let it out.." What has this world come to?" Jim put the paper down and leaned his head on the couch.. but as fast as he managed to relax, the doorbell rang, Jim got up from the couch and walked towards the wooden door, with small "windows" where you could see who it was on the otherside. Jim opened the door " Finaly! I've been waiting for you for like what? and hour and a half!?" Jim leaned agaist the wall." I'm sorry man.. But I had to figure out what to tell my parents about going out".. Jimmy looked at the person " you're parents? Andy, why not tell them that your coming over to my place?".. Andy walked in the door and took his shoes of " Yeah.. the thing is.. " Andy took a brake. " remember last time you where at my place? after you left.. I snatched some dough from my fathers wallet.. and he saw that some of his dough was gone.. and he asked me.. and I.. kind'a. blame'd it on you.." Jim opened his eyes really wide, så you could see the green in his eyes shine from the afternooon sun " YOU WHAT!??" Jim pulled his hair bakwards in a movement of despair " Yeah.. so they're not to keen of me hanging out with you.." Jim walked away from Andy, then turned back again." How could you frame ME for stealing Money from your fathers wallet?" Jim pointed a finger towards Andy " haven't you cuse me enough Problems? First the thing with the pusher, then as a hinch to that I accidentaly killed a man and now I have to pay the pusher YOU bought dope from because I volunteered to, just to save your neck!" It snapped in Jimmy's head, he grabbed hold of Andy and pressed him against the wall " Well guess what! I won't be held responisble for you actions anymore!!" Still holding Andy, he reahed into his pocket and pulled out some cash and waved it infront of Andy's eyes " THIS, you se THIS? this is the money i got from robbing that store, This money cause'd me to kill a man.. That had a family: A wife, Pobably a nice house, and judging by the age, he porbably had some children, YOU made me take him away from all that!" He took away the money from Andy's face and put it in Andy's pocket " You take this money, and YOU go to the pusher, and YOU pay him off! I don't want to have anything to do with either you or this nightmare, EVER AGAIN!" Jims eyes were not green anymore.. the adrenaline had made his pupils extend, so it seemed that his eyes where black. He let go of Andy, and opened his front door " Now get out, I don't want you to ever talk to me again!" Andy took his shoes and left, Jim slammed the door and calmly went back to the couch and the evening paper.

The Nightmares Return.

Jim was walking down the streets, thinking that his parents would freak out because he was so late, although he understood them, he knew that the didn't understand him, he would always be outside till late, even though his parents set a curfew, he just wanted some freedom, he was a big boy now, he could take care of himself.. and once he came home, he herad a hulking sound, as if someone was crying, he wnt into his living room.. where his mother was crying on the couch with an empty booze bottle, she noticed Jimmy and got up pointed her gun at him and fired...

Jim woke up really fast, and breathing heavily " Damn these nightmares!" he shouted to himself, his mother came out from the kitchen "Bad dreams again?" Jim bendt his head, and nodded. "It's those damn Horror movies you watch, those are the cause of ALL your bad dreams". Jim put both his hands over his face and threw himself back on the couch.."Sure mom!!".. Jim couldn't be still. he was moving and turning on the couch, when he suddenly stood up, and walked toward the front door " Jimmy, where are you going" his mother asked, and while Jimmy was putting on his Jacket, he said "Outside.." as he was headed towrads the door, with his worn out Converse shoes, his mother popped her head out from the kitchen again " what about din.." before she could finish, he was already outside and had closed the door.. "...ner.." The mother frowned and turned back to making dinner.

Jim litt up a cigarette, and as he was walking and smoking his only brand of smokes: Marlboro, he was thinking.. "what do these nightmares mean?" One of them had already hit reality.. although it wasn't a nightamre, but a really good dream, the One with the Angel, that held him in her arms, and where he felt total safe.. but what about the two others? the Angel Bursting into flames and the one where his mother shot him. He was walking down the cementary, when he saw a bloodstaine on the ground.. that reminded him of the Night when he and Maria first got together, and that made him think that, he hadn't seen or heard from her in some time now... he was altso thinking about the local girl that comitted suecide... THEN it hit him! He hadn't heard from Maria.. and a GIRL had comitted suecide, he sendt Anna a text message : Anna, have you any Information on Maria the past few days? It took some minutes, but then the phone made a sound, Jim picked it up from his pocket and saw the text message from Anna : Nope, Nothin, haven't heard,seen or felt anything.

Jim was now scared to death, had Maria commited suecide and why?... Suddenly, that catchy title seemed to sicken Jim, was THIS the angel bursting into flames?

Chapter 9

Purity from pain

Maria was crying on her bed, with the picture of Anna and herself at the amusement-park together, again she saw Jimmy standing behind them.. and onece again, the picture faded and now only Anna and Maria were left.. Maria ripped the picture in half and crumbled the side where she stood, she let Anna stay whole, she couldn't crumble her bestfriend, although she had stolen her Boyfriend.. ut as said before, she had learned much from those two humanbeings, so much that she really loved them both, but in different ways. She loved Anna for the way she'd helped her the past time.. and she LOVED Jim for the way he showed her i new way of looking at life.. but she also hated them both, for betraying her and going behind her back... But she felt free now, she didn't feel that the world was at an end, as when her father died, she learned how to see past pain, how to reach out and grab purity out of pain.

Maria was sitting on her bed, listening to some old school rock, a band that Jimmy had introduced her to, she had never before understood the meaning of one song, until now, "The lady wore black" made more sense now than ever, the sense of being alone, but still having a person(Or something) there to make you feel good..

The doorbell to Maria's house rang, she couldn't care less, so she let her mother get the door, she could hear voices comming from downstairs " Hey, Is Maria home?" she heard a young mans voice say, she knew who this was. " Yes she is, but she's feeling rather bad... Could you come by later?" she could hear her mothers voice saying this to the boy, she smiled a bit."Oh thank god!" she heard the mans voice say a little louder. " I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Horror.. and It's rather important that I speak to Maria" Maria got up from bedand went trhough the door. " Well, nice to meet you Mr.Horror, but as I said, could you come back later, she's not feeling well.." before she could speak anymore Jim interrupted her. " please call me Jimmy.. and it's REALLY important that i speak to your daughter.. please".. the mother looked at the funny looking boy. " I don't think you heard my young man! she's nott feeling w..." but before she finished that sentence, a sweet voice came from behinf her, Maria was standing on the stairs " It's okay mother, I feel better.. come in Mr.Horror" Gabrielle stood aside and let Jim in, he looked at Maria and smiled, she just turned around and walked up again, towards her room, Jim followed.

In her bedroom, Jim tryied to kiss his girlfriend, but she turned her face, Jim took a step back. " Maria, whats wrong?" Maria took his hands in hers, and she directed him to sit next to her on the bed, she didn't look him in the eyes , but after some time in silence , she did " Jim... I saw you" Jim smiled " Doing what?" him still smiling, she looked deeper into his eyes " I saw you and Anna together at the café.. holding hands and smiling to eachother".. Jim suddenly turned serious.." Really?.. well, i don't know what to say.. I.." Maria let go of his hands, and stood up really fast " Jim! tell me the truth! You can't lie to me, I can't go on with this anmore.. It's been days and I'm still hurt, that you and Anna didn't tell me!" Jim stood up too " tell you what Maria!? we weren't doing anything at the café, just talking as friends, nothing more!" Maria turned towards Jim " stop you lies! I saw your eyes, you where happy, they looked like you were satisfied with something! tell me the TRUTH!" Jim grabbed hold of both Maria's arms.." Alright, you want the truth!?... Sit down... I've got a lot to tell you"

Litt angel wings

"Maria.. You don't know everything about me.. I have some skeletons in my closet to.. and some of them are so far ddep in the closet than almoust no one knows about them" Maria looked at Jim.. " Almoust? who knows then, ANNA?" Jim let go of Maria and grabbed his back with his arms..." No not even Anna knows, the only three persons that know are: A drug pusher, an old Friend and a man, that Isn't among us anymore..You see Maria, I was Involved in some drugproblems, I volunteered to help a friend in need." Maria hopped a bit further from Jim " what do you mean , Drugproblems?" Jim looked at her for a split second, then looked at his shoes " I wasn't doing drugs, I never have.. but some old relationships lead to that one of my closest friends got in the middle of a drugpayment.. that was way past due... so the Pusher that my friend got his drugs from came to collect his money, once when we were at the lake...and Things got out of hand.. I said that I'd get his money, by robbing a the corner shop.. and he agreed, he took me to the corner shop, gave me a skimask... and a gun.. I went in.. threatend the people in the shop, those innocent people that never did any damage to no one.. and I robbed it at gunpoint... it all went great until, I was on my way out... I bumped into a man.. and I accidentaly shot and killed a man.. I chickend out. I ran from the crime scene.. and i looked back once, to see the poeple gather around the gunned down man.. and then I didn't look back.. ever again.." Maria saw His eyes, filled with regreat and pain.. The same eyes that she saw that day.. the same green eyes filled with hate, regret and pain! She was frozen stiff.. she could only speak " It was you!?... It.. was YOU??" Maria snapped out of it, and stood up, as Jimmy followed her movement with his eyes, then later with his whole head, She slaped him as hard as she could " YOU KILLED MY FATHER!, You son of a bicth, how could you take him away from me, you bastard!" Jimmy didn't understand to begin with.. But then it hit him.. the man he killed did have a family, he DID have children... he did have a house.. It WAS Maria's father! " Maria.. I.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.." Maria slapped him again.. his cheeck was getting quite red now.. " get out..." Those were the only word that camo from Maria's mouth... Jim did as she said... and walked towards the room.. where he was met by a crying Gabrielle " You'll pay for this.." Gabrielle said... and Jimmy looked in her eyes, they were filled with the same anger that he had when he cnfronted the pusherm and whn he confronted Andy.. He began to run, he ran down the stairs and kept on running until you couldn't hear or see him anymore...

Chapter 10

Third Dream Comes True

Jimmy ran into his house.. his eyes red of tears, his nose was runny... and his breath was heavy from all the running, had run all the way from Maria's house to his.. HE opened the door, slammed it, went to his knees, and spread his arms and shouted.." WHY!? Why was i cursed with this?!" His mother was still dmaking dinner and she popped her head out from the kitchen " What's all the fuzz about, have you gone MAD?" Jimmy stood up and walked towards his mother, he hugged her. " Mom, let's go into the livingroom, I want to tell you something serious" his mother just looked at him scared, she had never seen him like this. As they walked into the livingroom she held his hand "Jimmy,what's the matter?" she asked.. they both sat down on the couch wich jimmy had earlyer laid on... "Mom, you know that Shooting accident that took place at the old corner shop?" The mother looked at Jim and nodded, with her eyes wide open and scared.. " Andy and me..." he took a break, a deep breath " we were at the lake getting drunk... and then I found out that he had bought dope fro a pusher and never paid him back..." As he explained her the whole thing, about his sacrifice to save a friend, the robbery of the store, the shooting, the running away.. the meeting of a girl, the feelings for the girl and at the end... the shocking conclusion of the whole story..

The mother didn't say anything.. but then the silence was broken by the fathers entrance to the living room " Whats going on here? Why are you so quiet?" They both looked at the Father.. Jim was about to tell him to sit down, but " We were playing a staring game" she smiled " Dinners ready"..both the fatehr and the mother moved towards the kitchen, as the mother passed Jim, she touched his shoulder "Well continue after dinner".. they were all eating.. Jim,his mother, his father and his two younger brothers. The brothers finished dinner quite fast, and ran off... Father, mother and Oldest son were left.. Jim had some food in his mouth when tthe father said " Maria's mom told me to tell you, that you should expect a surprise in the next following hours... I met her outside the Café, what was she talking about" Both Jim and his mother knew that she was either going t kill him.. or she had done someting to avenge her husbonds death and to reclaim justice.. Jim just shrugged " I don't know" And kept eating...

They finished dinner and the father went to bed, Jim and his mother sat at the table still. " Jimmy, tell me... What are you going to do about it?" Jimmy stood up went to the fridge got out an Ice-cream " I don't know.. what i've should have done along time ago: go to the cops, explain them everything.. and turn myself inn" The mother looked at Jimmy.." Why would you do that?" it seemed like the mother had forgotten everything that he had told her, and that she was in a fairytale.. where bad things didn't mean shit! but she wasn't and Jimmy let her know.. "MOM! wake up! I've killed a man! Your SON has killed a man, and not any man, but the father of his girlfriend... COLDBLOODED, And I ran away, kept it secret didn't tell a soul! your son would do that, I am your son and I WILL do it!" the mother suddenly blinked, she stood up, smacked Jimmy in the face so hard that he almoust fell over " You're right.. MY son would do that, but as far as I'm concerned he died with that man!" Those word hurt more than the slap, he actually fell over and on the floor.." Get out of this house! I don't ever want to see you again.. EVER AGAIN!" Jim stood up from the floor... he touched his face and walked past the mother.. and out the door...

Judgement day

After Jim was thrown out of his house by his mother, his phone rang, he answered.." Jim.. It's Anna, are you there?" Jim kept his mouth shut " Jim I know, Maria told me, everything" why didn't you tell me what you were going to use that money to.. I could have helped you" Jim took his cell and smashed it on a brick wallhi didn't know where to go, so he went to where the whole thing began.. to the lake.

He sat there for hours, and Night fell upon him. so did coldness, although it was in the middle of the summer.. he still felt cold inside.. then he heard a known voice.. womans " I knew you'd be here" JIm turned around.. And to his surprise he saw Maria. Of course, this was amirage, a trick played by his mind, all the stress and the cold feeling made him hallusinate.. of course he was... Maria would never come and find him.. nevertheless have bright lights behind her. But the girl came closer,and closer.. and closer. Until she was not more than 10 Cm from his face with hers. 'If this is mirage, then its really realistik' He thought, the Girl grabbed his face with her hands, and she didn't squeeze his head, but she held him gently, and pressed her lips against his.. now he knew, the cold had gotten to him. he was delerious...

the girl sat next to him.. and hugged him. He pinched himself to make sure he was dreaming, after pinching himself, she surely would disapear.. But she didn't..

" Maria.. What are you doing here!?" His eyes were wide open, and the frost was blowing out of his breath, the air was warm, but he turned cold inside and that made that steam came out of his mouth.." i wanted to tell you that..." She didn't continue.." Yes?" Jimmy asked " I wanted to tell you that, I forgive you" Jim didn't belive what he was hearing.." What?Why?" he shoock his head.." I know that you didn't mean to kill my father, You didn't have a choice, I know you better than I know my self, Jim. And that being said, i know that you would take a bullet for anyone you loved or cared about.. I know that you would really die for me.. And after tha night in the cementary, I didn't have a single doubt, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life" she took his hands in hers " But..." she said " Thats not possible now.. things have changed.." she looked down " I understand, Maria" he wrapped his arm around her and held her like he would never let her go again. She layed down on his lap with her head.. " I really love you, Jimmy" He bent forward and kissed her.. " I love you too.." He kissed her one more time.

They were there for hours, and they both knew that It couldn't last forever. "Maria, just so you know.. I WOULD take a bullet for you".. Maria got up " I know, And I would for you..." Maria got lose from his arms." It's time for me to go, My mother is probably looking for me", she start'd to walk, without saying goodbye to Jim. When suddenly, loud noises, bright lights and motor roars ambushed the couple, they were both blinded by the flashing red and blue lights.. When suddenly someone spoke, with a really loud voice.. as if it was speaking from a mic. " Jimmy Horror, Put you hands over your head, and lay down on the ground.. NOW!" Jimmy knew what was going to happen now, He did as told, and as he lay face down in the dirt he heard " Get the girl out of there!!, Cuff the suspect!" Jimmy was put on some cuffs, he was lifted to his feet.. and slammed into a car " You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against.. " as he was read his rights, he saw that Maria was put in a squad car.. and as she was put in he screamed " Maria! I Lov.." he got smashed into the car by he officer.." Shut up scumbag!" It blacked out for Jimmy, and the last thing he saw was the face of Gabriella and hearing " You will pay for this" over and over again.

The End.

In the cell where Jim was, it was cold.. his long black hair was in a pony-tail, his black clothes turned into orange Prison suits, his name : Jim Horror, turned to a siries of number prisenor: 1428.

One day, one of the cellguards came to his cell.. "Hey 1428! You've got a letter!" the guard threw the letter in to the cell, Jim picked it up "No sender?" He opened..

Dear Jim.

I hope your doing good. I myself am doing quite good, everything has gone "straight to hell" here.. hihi.

Drugs are getting bigger, Street violence has also gotten more popular.. My church choir has done really good now.

Your parents have moved away, I don't know where, neither does anybody else, one day they packed and left.

your house had been empty for a while now.

Now.. the thing I really wanted you to know, I was at your trial, and I was asked to witness, but i denied, I didn't want to..

I want you to know that, I still love you, even after two years, Not a day has gone by when i don't think about you.

And i know you didn't mean to kill my father or hurt anyone.. But those where choices you didn't take, but you were forced to them, never the less, you did what you where told to, just to help out a friend.. even when you knew that there was a risk in it, you could have been arrested then and there. or maybe worse, Maybe you could have been shot by some random person that took a choice and took the gun from you..actually, i'm happy things went as they did.. who know. if it wasn't for that maybe I'd be in the gutter raped or maybe killed, after you left.. things haven't been the same for me, John hasn't layed a finger on me, but I can see it in his eyes.. Anna sends her regards.. she has now her own boyfriend.. and how clisheé of it to be a boy from my church choir.. I think theres something between gothic people and religious people... it worked for us, for a while anyways.. but our destiny was that it wasn't meant to last.. it was fun as long it lasted.. and I just wanted to say at the end of this letter that.. We take choices, sometimes bad ones, but those choices are what define us as humanbeings, even the choices that are forced opun us.. those chocies don't make us an less human... It was in a humanbeing I fell in love with. And it is a humanbeing I still love..

Yours forever: Maria

love and kisses.

The letter had two pink hearts at the right lower corner...

A few days had past.. and Jim had read those words from Maria's letter over and over, then one day, the guard came to his cell, opend it and said.. " It's time.." they both walked down the hall.. all the other prisenors were watching from their cells, many of them had mirrors that where used to get a view from another angle... the guard pushed Jim infront of him..

"DEADMAN WALKING!!"


End file.
